Tease
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Jo brings home a new toy. Strictly PWP. ;)


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended

Jo had just finished showering and slipped into a black silk robe. She opened the bathroom door to find that Blair had lit several candles and they cast a soft glow throughout the room.

Blair was already reclining in bed under the covers with her breasts fully exposed. She was propped up on a pile of pastel colored pillows and looked at Jo with electricity in her eyes.

"It took you long enough Grease Monkey. I've been very patient...and wet...waiting for you." She spoke in a sultry voice, very sure of herself.

"Mmm...that's the way I like you, wet and waiting," Jo answered with a sly grin.

"Get over here sexy," the blonde beckoned, quickly flipping the covers aside.

"That's all the incentive I need, even though you're tellin' me what to do again," Jo cracked. She observed her wife's body, naked and wanton in their bed, her nipples standing erect, and it filled her with longing.

Jo slinked onto the bed next to her partner, engaging her in a warm embrace. She immediately began nibbling Blair's neck, focusing on her sensitive pulse point. Blair moaned and clutched onto black silk.

"Baby, you make me so wet. My body aches for you."

Jo continued nibbling and licking Blair's neck and the heiress used one hand to grasp Jo's robe even tighter. The other hand ran through her dark hair. "Jo, Jo," she whispered. "You always make me feel so good...so loved."

The tomboy began sliding her way down Blair's body, the silken material making sensual contact with her skin. The socialite groaned at the sensation and arched her body up to touch her partner's more completely.

"Jo, I need you." She tugged at Jo's robe. "Take this off. I want to feel your skin pressed against mine," she urged.

"Nope," Jo snickered. "I don't think you're ready yet."

She took a red silk scarf from her pocket and dragged it across Blair's pulsing nipples, brushing them ever so slightly. The blonde's breathing deepened at its touch.

"Joey, I want to feel your mouth on me. Please suck my nipples. I'm going crazy."

"Nope, not yet Princess." She took the scarf and tied it over Blair's eyes.

"Oh my god Jo. What are you doing?" Her heart fluttered with excitement.

"Nothin'," Jo chuckled, taking two more scarves from her pocket, loosely tying Blair's wrists to the bedposts.

Even Jo's resistance was running low as she felt a steady throbbing between her toned thighs. Blair could feel her partner's hot breath close to her face andhear it beginning to speed up. The brunette jutted out her tongue to tease Blair's top lip. Blair teased Jo's bottom lip then raised her head to make full contact and plunged her tongue into her waiting mouth. The feeling of their tongues moving together was tantalizing, increasing the arousal of both women. The blonde wrapped her legs around Jo in an attempt to bring them closer together.

"No Blair, my job isn't done," Jo declared playfully.

The former Bronx girl finally took a nipple in her mouth and circled it with her eager tongue.

"Oh yes Jo," Blair gasped. Moisture was dripping from her center and her body was trembling with desire for her soul mate. "Suck it baby. Suck it," she hissed. Not being able to see, all the sensations she was feeling seemed magnified.

Jo continued with the oral pampering of Blair's nipple while she pinched the other between her fingers making it a hard, swollen nub. Blair began arching off the bed giving Jo a better view of her womanhood, which was glistening with desire .

"Do ya like my mouth on you baby?" Jo purred.

"Yeah," Blair whimpered.

The dark haired woman slowly moved her hand down her wife's heaving belly, deliberately bypassing her sex and stopping at her inner thigh. She whispered in her ear. "How's this baby? Do ya like my hand here?"

"Yes...please touch me Joey," Blair answered with ragged breath, bucking her hips in Jo's direction.

"I dunno. I don't think you're ready yet," Jo relentlessly teased.

"I'm ready!" Blair's voice was strained. "Why are you teasing me like this?"

The tomboy snickered "Because I can, that's why." Her own sex throbbed with unspent passion as she continued tormenting her partner.

Blair felt Jo getting off the bed and she turned her head from side to side trying to listen to where she went. "Jo, where are you going?"

Jo didn't answer but instead removed her robe and got back on the bed. She began kissing down her torso, leaving Blair gasping with anticipation.

"Lick me baby," the blonde begged. "Please lick me. I'm dying here."

Jo could smell the raw musk of her wife's arousal coming from her public area and the scent increased the speed of her blood as it traveled through her veins. It was time for the surprise; a new toy in purple, one of Blair's favorite colors.

Blair heard a humming noise. "What's that? It doesn't sound familiar."

"Oh, just a little somethin' I picked up in my travels," Jo replied coyly. She

added the attachment-a small cup that would fit perfectly over a nipple.

The heiress felt a delightful sensation on her nipple that nearly made her fly off the bed. "Oh god Jo," she gasped.

Jo put her mouth up to her wife's ear. "How's it feel baby? Like it?"

"Oh god..." Blair choked as her partner teased her pounding pink buds with the new toy. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and she twisted her body almost as if she were in pain. "Please Joey, make me come. I...I need...I need it..." she panted.

Jo pinched one of Blair's rock hard buds and used the other hand to move the vibe down her wife's yearning body, closing in on her dripping womanhood. The brunette's own sex was dripping and she felt herself about to go over the edge just from giving her partner such pleasure.

With Jo's guidance, the vibe reached its destination when it came in contact with Blair's throbbing nether lips.

"Oh Jo!" Blair exclaimed as the feeling awakened her senses even further.

The brunette slowly moved the toy over Blair's labia, teasing her writhing body. The blonde was covered in a light sheen of perspiration as she was about to go up in flames.

"Joey...put it on my clit. Please Grease Monkey, make me come."

The tomboy took a nipple into her mouth once more and sucked while touching the toy to her wife's pulsing clit. Blair's heart thrummed right along with it as she felt herself going over. Her hands broke free of the scarves and clutched in Jo's thick, dark mane.

"Yes...oh...yeah Jo...Joooooo! The blonde's body twisted, the crown of her head pressed against the mattress and her soul shot to the heavens. She gulped for air, the violent spasms taking over.

After taking a moment to breathe, she took off her blindfold to find Jo's dark jade eyes burning into hers. Jo got on top with her weight settling comfortably upon her.

Jo whispered in her partner's ear, her voice strained. "Did ya like it baby? Did it feel good?" "'Cause I love makin' ya feel good." She began pressing her hips into Blair's with a steady, sensual motion.

Blair wrapped her legs around her wife's waist to bring their bodies together as one. "You always make me feel good and I love you. Now come with me Joey."

Jo continued grinding her hips into her partner's as Blair pressed back against her. They went clit to clit and climbed higher, moving in a rhythm all their own. The brunette groaned and whimpered in Blair's ear.

"Oh yeah baby. I'm almost there. God I love you...Blair...BLAIR!"

"Oh my god Joey!"

They climaxed together like a crashing of waves on the shore, then fell silent once the waves retreated. They lay wrapped around each other in puddles of sweat.

"Wow. That was a pleasant surprise babe," Blair said with a content sigh. "Where did you get that thing?"

"Oh, around," Jo grinned.

"Why won't you tell me?" Blair asked.

"Because it drives ya crazy and ya know how I Iove driving you crazy."

"Uh-huh," Blair sighed again and squeezed her wife tighter. "In more ways than one."

The end.


End file.
